Gases that trap heat in the atmosphere are often called greenhouse gases (GHGs). GHGs are believed to be a significant contributor to the global warming phenomenon. Some GHGs such as carbon dioxide occur naturally and are emitted to the atmosphere through natural processes. Other GHGs are created and emitted solely through human activities. The principal GHGs that enter the atmosphere because of human activities are: carbon dioxide (CO2), methane (CH4), nitrous oxide (N20), and fluorinated gases such as hydrofluorocarbons, perfluorocarbons, and sulfur hexafluoride. In addition, GHGs can include at least some types of chlorinated gases.
Many governments are taking steps to reduce GHG emissions through national policies that include the introduction of emissions trading programs, voluntary programs, carbon or energy taxes, and regulations and standards on energy efficiency and emissions. As a result of such political and legislative initiatives in the United States and abroad, organizations are increasingly required to track and report their GHG emissions. Such emissions tracking and reporting can be arduous when it must be conducted for a multi-site organization or enterprise which exists across a wide geography. For example, a large retail chain may have hundreds of sites across the United States, with each site containing hundreds of sources of GHG emissions.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a system or method for expeditiously and efficiently tracking and reporting the GHG emissions.